


children fiction and reality’s bliss

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cordelia was never fond of fairy tales
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	children fiction and reality’s bliss

Cordelia was not particularly fond of fairy tales.

Once upon a time, when she was very little, Cordelia wanted to believe that they were true. Because if something as far-fetched as fairy godmothers and magic combs existed, then maybe it was also possible that someone would take her away from her mother’s abusive tendencies.

By the time she reached the age where other girls fussed over makeup and dreamed of being princesses swept off their feet, Cordelia had been deduced into an insecure, uptight girl who aspires to seek her mother’s approval and nothing more.

Fairy tales could not be true. Magic does exist but happily ever afters were not possible. Not after what happened with Hank. All that wishful thinking did nothing but let her down.

Besides, she always did like history better.

\-----

The academy was oddly quiet when Cordelia entered. " _ Misty? _ "

Misty whirled around from her spot at the sink, hastily putting down the book she was reading. " _ Ah, Miss Cordelia! I'm very sorry, I didn't hear you come in. What can I do for you?" _

_ "I'm just getting a cup of coffee, _ " said Cordelia, walking over to the table.

Misty immediately stepped in. " _ Let me, Miss Cordelia! It will be an honor to serve a beautiful flower such as yourself." _ While she set about making a strong brew, Cordelia sat down, taking a closer look at Misty’s book.

At first glance, the thin, battered blue volume seemed like a much-used cookbook, but the title spelled "Best-loved Fairy Tales of All Times" in large gold letters. " _ Is this yours, Misty? _ " she asked, tapping a finger against the cover.

Misty looked up. " _ Yes, it is. Zoe gave it to me and I couldn’t close it since I started." _

Cordelia was impressed. She wasn't embarrassed at all to be found with something so childish. "I  _ didn't know you enjoyed fairy tales so much." _

" _ It's rather old-fashioned, but stories of magic and romance never seem to lose their charm." _

An odd expression flitted across Cordelia’s face as she flipped through the yellowing pages. " _ Misty _ ?"

" _ Yes, Miss Delia?" _

_ "Do you believe that fairy tales are actually happened?" _

Misty walked over, carrying a cup of coffee and a small cake on a platter. " _ Logic would tell me to answer no, but anything is possible." _

It made Cordelia strangely annoyed that her answer wasn't a solid denial. " _ There is no proof that they are true _ ." Not like history, whose cold, unchanging facts were always something she could rely on when everything else let her down.

" _ You're right of course, Miss Cordelia _ ," agreed Misty amiably. She set down the platter and sat down on the chair next to her. " _ That's what I used to think. But after meeting you and the other girls, so many unbelievable things happened that I don't know what to believe anymore. Hell we are witches and we can do magic then why can't fairy tales be true?" _

" _ Determination is something that can have tangible effects. Fantasy stories cannot." _

" _ But they can affect the person reading them and change their view of things." _

" _ Misty, a person who lets fictional children's tales dictate their outlook on life is- _ " A fool, Cordelia wanted to say, but caught herself in the nick of time. What was happening to her? It was most unlike her to say things without thinking first. But Misty had already guessed what she meant.

_ "I mean this with all due respect, Miss Delia, but I'd like to think that fairy tales are true. _ "

_ …Oh _ .

Misty expressed such hope in the possibility that fantasy could become reality. Regardless of how immature the girls could be, they placed their dreams above all save one thing only. And that was the one thing Cordelia couldn't afford.

But she was receiving it all the same. Maybe it was she who had to reshape her perspective of the world.

Cordelia smiled but didn't reply. She settled into her morning coffee and watched as Misty began cooking breakfast for the rest of the girls.

Then,

" _ Misty, would you mind if I borrow this book of yours? I think I would like to reacquaint myself with these stories." _

\-----

Another place Cordelia likes to stay in the Robichaux Academy during her spare time, unsurprisingly, was the library. She often sat there reading during her mornings where the Supreme has the luxury of her own time. One of the many good things about the library was that she finally had her own bookshelf. It was right next to Myrtle’s, where thick volumes of spellbooks were kept. Cordelia stored her own historical texts in the library, all neatly sorted.

She noticed that the others also put various books on the bookshelves. Zoe’s section was full to bursting with various thrillers and art books, while Madison’s section was conspicuously empty. She never bothered to read at all, and Cordelia wasn't even sure that she could.

Misty’s shelf was dutifully filled with various biology and zoology books from all over the world. She noticed that the blue book of fairy tales was absent. Perhaps she wasn't as unabashed about it as she thought.

One morning, after stopping by the market to restock on food supplies, Cordelia noticed a new book on her shelves. She slid the pale yellow volume out and saw "Fantastic Tales of Europe and Asia" written in bold cursive. Inside was a slip of paper with a note: " _ To my beautiful Miss Cordelia in hopes that she will remember that her days are never without a touch of magic. –Misty _ ."

Cordelia smiled, feeling rather touched. She was quite eloquent when she wanted to be, wasn't she? She remembered that conversation they had weeks ago. Back then, in a sense of self-preservation, she tried to be as distant from the Misty as possible. After the tragedy of the seven wonders, she appreciated and tried to reciprocate every small but significant gesture all the girls had made to show their love. It made her feel stronger, knowing that she had such support.

Maybe she was even strong enough to reciprocate this.

She turned the book of stories over in her hands. It was more precious to her than many other valuable trinkets she had received as gifts. The book reminded her of her girls and her dream, and of hope.

Maybe fairy tales were true.

Suddenly decided, she watched as dawn blended with the dark sky in a hundred shades of purple, blue, and orange. As the sun rose, Cordelia walked to the kitchen. There she was, making pancakes and omelets for breakfast.

" _ Good morning, Misty _ ."

Misty turned, surprised. " _ Ah, Miss Cordelia, how nice it is to see you this beautiful morning!" _

" _ The book is perfect, _ " said Cordelia, holding up the thin volume.

Misty’s surprise melted into realization and she smiled. " _ I thought you'd like it, to remind you that a little magic can make the world brighter. _ "

_ "I don't think I'll need anymore _ ," said Cordelia, and she planted a kiss, light as a feather, over her mouth.

Misty eyes were as round as plates. " _ Miss Cordelia!" _

" _ Thank you for the book, _ " she said as she turned and walked out the door. A backward glance told her that breakfast probably wasn't going to be served any time soon, as the cajun witch was still standing there in shock.

As she slipped into her room, Cordelia felt a quiet giggle within her. Maybe something could come out of all this. And at that moment, she could almost believe that fantasy could indeed become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. The nCoV situation here in South Korea is throwing my writing schedule off. But I promise to update my book tomorrow I just want to publish this oneshot to give you something. Feedbacks are very much appreciated.


End file.
